TRAPPED!: A Halloween tale IV
by JMS135
Summary: Six previous unfortunates who escaped the tower return to compete the second time.


**This is not a fairy tale... or is it.**

In the attic of the tower, the caretaker was laying down on his hammock, eating a pumpkin.

" You again, I suppose you made it just in time", said the Caretaker, facing the audience, (you readers), " It's Halloween again, you know what that means, another batch of Unfortunates are on their way, however, this time it's not a new batch, like I said last year, the six unfortunates who escaped the tower the past three years will return to fight again, ah, here they are".

The caretaker looks out the window to see six familiar figures in the old cage, he turns the wheel to raise the cage up.

" Up they come, back in the tower for the second time, I wonder who will be successful to escape the tower twice, will it be James or Emma, both unfortunates who escaped in 2015, will it be Natalie or Kaitlin, both unfortunates who escaped in 2016, or will it be Travis or Heather, both unfortunates who escape last year in 2017", said the caretaker.

Once the cage was at the top floor, the six unfortunates left the cage and entered the room.

" Just like the last time those six came here, the same rules still apply, imprisoned at the top, they must work as a team and pass the challenges, and escape each floor, but one can't be trusted, on each floor a new saboteur is chosen, by the voice, she speaks to them using the whisper clip and helps them to ensure the team fail each challenge, by now they would know already two can more likely escape, however there could be a possibility only one will, or maybe none at all, by the time we reach the second floor where the key of freedom is, there will only be two left, which means four of them will definitely be trapped, but will two escape this time, or just one, who knows, maybe they'll all be trapped", said the caretaker.

He then turned to his watch tank where he witnesses everything that goes on in the tower, to see what's happening at the moment.

* * *

The Unfortunates, James, Emma, Natalie, Kaitlin, Travis and Heather, looked around the room of the sixth floor, they see two gargoyles, a load of bricks, and a hooded figure, and bells hanging from the ceiling.

Suddenly a spooky voice surrounded the room.

 **" Welcome back Unfortunates, before we begin your first challenge, take a moment to reflect on your time in the tower last time",** said the Voice.

Just then three familiar figures appeared in the room, looking at them, it was the three unfortunates who got trapped on floor six, Zach, Owen and Michelle.

 **" James and Emma, the last time you came to floor six was in 2015, the challenge you played was called pirates cove, Emma, you were the saboteur, you made the team fail, and you got Zach Trapped, Natalie and Kaitlin, you two played this floor in 2016, played Alien credits, Owen was the saboteur, and he got caught, therefore he is the one trapped on this floor, Travis and Heather, you played Spooky Scary Skeletons on this floor last year in 2017, your friend Nigel was the saboteur made you fail, and Travis, you drew straws with Michelle, and Michelle got the short straw thus it was her that was trapped, and it could've been you as well, lucky for you the draw straws were in your favor",** said the Voice.

The three ghosts disappeared from the room.

" **Now that you six have returned, only five of you will successful to escape this floor the second time, only one of you will be trapped here, but who** ", said the voice, she then announced the first challenge.

 **" FLOOR SIX: MEDUSA'S LAIR".**

* * *

" What a way to start the challenge, with someone that can turn you into stone", said the Caretaker.

 _In the room is medusa, her sight can turn anyone into stone, to pass this challenge, the team must build a wall to block her from them, however, if someone rings the bells, Medusa will use her powers to freeze the unfortunates for ten seconds, the team must finish the wall before the time is up, or they will fail._

" Now, we are just about ready to begin the challenge, oh wait that's right, we forgot something, the voice will now pick who among the six that can't be trusted, it's time to pick, the saboteur", said the Caretaker.

* * *

James, Emma, Natalie, Kaitlin, Travis and Heather stood in line, waiting for the challenge to begin, the voice then started to communicate to the first saboteur of the journey.

 **" Travis",** The voice whispered through Travis's whisper clip, **" Do not react, you are the saboteur, and you are the only one who can hear my voice, it is your job to ensure your team fail this challenge, when no one is looking, ring the bells hanging from the ceiling, that will make Medusa freeze the whole team, including you for ten seconds, that will waste their time, I will guide you through your whisper clip".**

* * *

" I love this part the best, I know who the saboteur is, you know who the saboteur is, but the rest of the team don't, now last year Travis nearly got trapped on that floor because of the draw straws, would he be lucky enough to escape that floor the second time, or are the odds not in his favor", said the Caretaker.

* * *

 **" UNFORTUNATES, this is 'Medusa's Lair', to pass, the wall must be finished by the end of two minutes, remember to avoid the bells to avoid her glare, let the challenge begin, NOW",** shouted the voice.

The challenge begun and the unfortunates began picking up bricks, so far they are at an amazing start.

 **" Travis, your team are working really well, if they keep it up with that kind of pace, the wall will be finished with 30 seconds to spare, so you'll need to ring the bells as much as you can".**

The team continued with the wall for another ten seconds, then Travis made sure the other five unfortunates weren't looking and rung the bells, Medusa looked up and stared at the team, resulting them in freezing.

 **" Well done Travis, that's your first strike, and no one saw it coming, however, try and ring the ones next to you so you won't look suspicious".**

 _NINETY SECONDS REMAINING._

Once the team we unfrozen, they continued working on the wall.

 **" Okay Travis, your team has now finished 1/3 of the wall, maybe now is the time to strike again".**

And that's what Travis did, he rung the bells the second time, Medusa froze the team again for ten seconds, soon afterwards, the team continued with the wall.

 _SIXTY SECONDS REMAINING._

 **" Okay Travis, half of the time has gone by already, and the wall is nearly half done, and you're doing so well, keep up the good work".**

Travis rung the bells the third time, and the team once again froze.

 **" By the looks the it Travis, if you ring the bells one more time, the team won't be able to finish the wall on time".**

Soon, the team continued building the wall, and they have now finished more than the majority of the wall, Travis then rung the bells the forth time, and the team froze once again for ten seconds, so that's 40 seconds in total that Travis has wasted for the team.

 **" I think someone saw that Travis, but don't worry, that's just one unfortunate who saw you, maybe they didn't".**

 _THIRTY SECONDS REMAINING._

 **" Okay Travis, blend in with the team, I don't think they'll finish the wall in time".**

By the time they have 20 seconds left, the team have only finished 2/3 of the wall, Travis now believes he's done it, and decided not to ring anymore bells, but has he made the right choice.

 _Ten_

 _Nine_

 _Eight_

 **" Well done Travis, I now know they won't finish it in time, so you can now blend in with the team".**

 _Seven_

 _Six_

 _Five_

 **" You can now hope you weren't spotted".**

 _Four_

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

 **" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA".**

The team stopped building the wall.

 **" YOUR TIME IS UP, YOU HAVE FAILED MISERABLY", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" Looks like the saboteur has done a swell job sabotaging the challenge, but has the saboteur been seen", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The six unfortunates lined up again.

" **You must now vote for who you think the saboteur was and why, James, who do you think the saboteur is",** said the voice.

" I think the Saboteur is Emma, because I kept hearing the bells ringing near her", said James.

 **" Emma".**

" I think the Saboteur is Heather because, I saw bells shaking above her", said Emma.

 **" Natalie".**

" I think the Saboteur is Kaitlin because she was slower than the rest of us at building the wall", said Natalie.

 **" Kaitlin".**

" I think the saboteur is James because I heard the bells ring next to me and he was next to me at the time", said Kaitlin.

 **" Travis".**

" I think the Saboteur is Kaitlin because, the bells near her kept ringing", said Travis.

 **" Heather, who do you think the Saboteur was, and why".**

" I think the Saboteur is Kaitlin because I thought I saw her hand touch the bells", said Heather.

 **" You have voted for Kaitlin, I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact... Travis",** said the voice.

" Wait, what", said James.

" I don't believe it", said Emma.

" Seriously", said Natalie.

" So it was your hand I saw hitting the bells, not Kaitlin's", said Heather.

 **" Kaitlin, you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor",** said the voice.

* * *

" The saboteur made the team fail and got away with it, just like a saboteur should do", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The trapdoor opened, James, Emma, Natalie, Travis and Heather hopped down it, making their way to the next floor, then the trapdoor closed, leaving Kaitlin in the room.

 **" Kaitlin, why do you think the others voted for you",** said the voice.

" Because Travis rung the bells close to me to make it look like I was ringing them", said Kaitlin.

 **" How do you feel about being trapped".**

" Gutted, I knew I wasn't going to escape the tower the second time, but I thought I was going to leave this floor the second time, but I ended up being the first one trapped", said Kaitlin.

Then the three ghosts appeared again, Zach, Owen and Michelle surrounded her.

 **" Poor unfortunate Kaitlin, YOU'RE TRAPPED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

The Caretaker watched Kaitlin through the window of the sixth floor, trapped.

" Well, Kaitlin may have been successful to escape two years ago, but now she's the first one trapped", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The remaining five unfortunates, James, Emma, Natalie, Travis and Heather find themselves in a room, with a table, a small cauldrons and ten vials of different colored liquid.

Then three ghosts appeared, of three familiar unfortunates, Natasha, Drake and Simon.

" **In 2015, James and Emma played the challenge, the lurking Vampire, Natasha was the Saboteur, and she made the team fail but she was detected, so she was trapped, in 2016 the challenge was the cemetery, Natalie played that challenge and her friend Jennifer was the saboteur, she made the team fail and it was Drake who was accused saboteur and he was trapped on Floor five, and last year in 2017, Travis and Heather played the witches cauldron, Simon was the saboteur, the team passed and he was tied with Nigel but is trapped anyway, and now, for you remaining five, although you successfully escaped the sixth floor again, only four of you will be able to escape this floor the second time** ", said the voice.

The three ghosts then vanished.

" **FLOOR FIVE: THE WITCHES CAULDRON",** shouted the voice.

* * *

" Wasn't this challenge played last year, well, these unfortunates are going to repeat some of the challenges they played last time, Travis and Heather played this last year, and now they're playing it again, how successful will they be this time", said the Caretaker.

* * *

 _The unfortunates meet Ethel the witch, there are ten vials containing ingredients for a potion, the unfortunates must find three correct ingredients to pass, if they get three wrong, and they will fail._

* * *

" One of them cannot be trusted, but who will it be", said the caretaker.

* * *

James, Emma, Natalie, Travis and Heather sat on the seats, the table in front of them, they were waiting for the challenge to start.

 **" James, do not react, you are the saboteur, it is your job to ensure your team fail this challenge, I will tell you which vials contain the correct liquid, I will guide you through your whisper clip",** the voice whispered through James's ear.

* * *

" Can James make the others lose, so he can win", said the caretaker.

* * *

 **" UNFORTUNATES, this is the witches cauldron, to pass, you must find three correct ingredients, let the challenge begin, NOW",** shouted the voice.

" Hello Unfortunates, I sense you are ready to make a potion, and I sense two familiar people, Travis, Heather, it's been a year since I saw you two", said Ethel, she then turned to the cauldron, " My first ingredient is human blood", said Ethel.

The five came across vial's number 1 and 2, containing red liquid, each vial has a number labeled on them.

 **" James, human blood is in vial 1, so convince them to go for vial two".**

" Should we go for vial 2, is looks thicker than the other", said James.

" I think vial 2 is the one as well", said Emma.

 **" Excellent, they're going for it, that's one to you, however try not to be too obvious, this is your third time as saboteur".**

James gives the vial to Ethel and she pours the liquid in the cauldron, red smoke erupted from the cauldron, James leads 1-0.

" NO NO NO, that's wrong, okay then, let's try something else, okay, leaves, that I have melted into liquid", said Ethel.

The five turned towards vials 3 and 4, which had green liquid.

 **" James, melted leaves are in vial 3, say what the others say first".**

" Should we try vial number 3", said Emma.

" Sure we'll go for that", said James.

 **" Okay, that's not what you should be going for, but at least you'll earn their trust".**

Emma gives the vial to Ethel, and she pours the liquid in the cauldron, green smoke erupts, so it's tied 1-1.

" Excellent work, I have a good feeling about this, what I need next is, kidney beans", said Ethel.

The five turned to vials 5 and 6, both have brown liquid.

 **" James, vial 6 has the kidney beans, so avoid it".**

" Should we go for 6", said Natalie.

" Sure, we'll try six", said Travis.

" How about five", said James.

But it was too late, Natalie gave Ethel vial number six, and she poured the liquid in the cauldron, once again they were correct and the team lead 2-1.

 **" Okay you'll need to speak up next time, the next one must be wrong or you're trapped".**

" Okay team, I need Yak's milk", said Ethel.

The team turned to vials 7 and 8, both containing white liquid.

 **" James, Yak's milk is in vial 7, convince them not to go for that one".**

" I think 7", said Travis.

" I agree", said Heather.

 **" James, speak up, you can listen to them or you listen to me, I'm the only one who can get you out of this room".**

However, it was too late, Travis gave vial 7 to Ethel, and she poured the liquid in the cauldron, and green smoke puffed out the team win 3-1.

 **" You've blown it".**

" Excellent, the potion is a success", said Ethel.

 **" YOUR TIME IS UP, YOU HAVE PASSED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" Unbelievable", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The team lined up in front of the table.

 **" You have passed, therefore the saboteur is automatically locked in the room, but before I reveal the unlucky unfortunate, who do you think the saboteur is, Emma, who do you think the saboteur was and why",** said the voice.

" I think the saboteur was James, because he was really quiet on the last two rounds", said Emma.

 **" Natalie".**

" I think the saboteur was Emma because, she looked really suspicious", said Natalie.

 **" Travis".**

" I think the saboteur was Emma because, on the first go, she made the first choice and it was wrong", said Travis.

 **" Heather".**

" I think the Saboteur is Natalie, because, she looked less disappointed on the one we got wrong", said Heather.

 **" James, who do you think the saboteur was".**

" I think the saboteur was Emma because she looked suspicious", said James.

 **" You have voted for Emma, I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact...James",** said the voice.

" What", said Travis.

" I knew it", said Emma.

" But you were successful sabotaging the last two challenges three years ago", said Heather.

 **" James, although you were undetected you have failed to sabotage the challenge, therefore you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor", said the voice.**

* * *

" Thumbs up for not getting caught, but thumbs down for not sabotaging the challenge", said the caretaker.

* * *

The trapdoor opened, and Emma, Natalie, Travis, and Heather hopped down the hole, into the next floor, the trapdoor then closed leaving James in the room.

 **" James, why did you think you failed as the saboteur",** said the voice.

" Because I wasn't speaking up", said James.

 **" How do you feel about being trapped".**

" A bit upset, I mean, when I came here three years ago, I sabotaged the other two challenges successfully, and now I did a horrible job on this one", said James.

Then the three ghosts, Natasha, Drake and Simon, surround James.

 **" Poor unfortunate James, YOU'RE TRAPPED",** shouted the voice.

* * *

" Well, James was successful three years ago when it came to being the saboteur, but this time he was unsuccessful", said the caretaker as he watches James through the window, trapped on the fifth floor.

* * *

Emma, Natalie, Travis and Heather look to see a book and a wizard in a cloak, next to him are three ghosts, of the three unfortunates trapped on floor four, Jeff, Jennifer, and Nigel.

 **" In 2015, Emma played the wizard of IQ on floor four, James was the saboteur, and was successful, while Jeff ended up trapped, Natalie played the mummy's tomb on floor four in 2016 and she was the saboteur and she made the team fail and it was Jennifer who got trapped, Travis and Heather played the balloons of terror in 2017 last year on this floor, Connie was the saboteur, and Nigel and Heather drew straws, Nigel drew the short straw and was trapped, this floor has a reputation of saboteurs sabotaging the challenges and getting away with it", said The voice.**

Then Jeff, Jennifer and Nigel vanished.

 **" FLOOR FOUR: THE WIZARD OF IQ", shouted the voice.**

 _A wizard will give the unfortunates a set of riddles, they must answer three correctly to pass, get three wrong and they fail._

* * *

" Who will the voice choose this time", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The unfortunates lined up waiting, Emma, Natalie, Travis and Heather we standing next to each other.

 **" Natalie, do not react, you are the saboteur, it is your job to ensure your team fail this challenge, you can do this by leading your team to the wrong answers of the riddle, I will tell you the true answers, it is up to you how you use this information, I will guide you through your whisper clip",** said the voice.

* * *

" Now Natalie can't be trusted, she was the saboteur on floor four, two years ago and now, she's the saboteur again, how successful will she be this time", said the caretaker.

* * *

 **" UNFORTUNATES, this is the wizard of IQ to pass, you must answer three riddles correctly, let the challenge begin, NOW",** shouted the voice.

The wizard then turned to the four unfortunates.

" Hello Unfortunates, I welcome to my humble room, and I am glad to see a familiar face, Emma, you, James and Rebecca left here three years ago, whats been happening since", said the Wizard.

" Well Rebecca got trapped just after we left this floor, and James just got trapped just now on the floor above us", said Emma.

" I see, and he was the one who sabotaged this challenge three years ago, now then, I am going to give you and your friends some riddles, you must answer three correctly, here is the first riddle", said the wizard, he opened his book and turned to the first page and read the riddle.

" _A group of solders were marching down the road, two on the left, two on the right, two at the front, and two at the back, how many solders are there_ ", the riddle said.

 **" Natalie, the answer to the riddle is four solders, marching in a square line".**

" Any ideas", said Travis.

" No, I'm pretty clueless", said Heather.

 **" Excellent, they're struggling a little already, you can use this to an advantage".**

" Should we try eight, cause that's eight in total", said Natalie.

" Hang on, I think it's four, marching in a square line", said Emma.

 **" Emma must have heard this riddle before, okay let them have this one".**

" Is the answer four", said Emma.

" Correct, the answer is four, four solders marching in a square line, that was nearly a tough one, but you got it right, well done", said the Wizard, and the team lead 1-0.

" Okay here is the next riddle ' _What five letter English word sounds the same, even if you take away the 1st, 3rd and 5th letter either way'",_ the wizard said reading the second riddle.

 **" The answer is Empty, this time convince them to avoid the answer".**

" I have no idea", said Travis.

" Me either", said Heather.

" Should we pass", said Emma.

" Do you guys want to pass, you're allowed to", said the wizard.

" Okay, pass", said Natalie.

" Okay so the answer is empty, no matter if you take only one letter, two, or all three, it will still sound the same", said the wizard, the score is now 1-1.

 **" Excellent that's one to you".**

" Okay, here is the third riddle, ' _Most of the time, I'm green, sometimes I'm red, brown, yellow and orange, and sometimes I don't show, because of the snow, what am I_ '", said the wizard, reading the third riddle.

 **" The answer is leaves".**

" I ain't good with riddles, so I'm going to sit this one out", said Travis.

" How about water, it becomes ice during the snow", said Heather.

" But it's blue as well", said Emma.

" Should we pass this one", said Natalie.

" But we need to get it right", said Emma.

" We still have one more chance, we'll take the risk", said Travis.

" So you have decided to pass", said Wizard.

" Yes", said Travis.

" The answer is leaves, green during the summer and spring, red, brown, yellow and orange during autumn and doesn't show during winter", said the wizard, Natalie now leads 2-1.

 **" Excellent, just one more and you have done it".**

" If you get this next one wrong, you fail, ' _A farmer has a herd of sheep, on the first night a pack of wolves ate one half of the herd, and on the second night they ate one third of the remaining herd, and on the third night they ate one quarter of the rest, there were 15 sheep left, how many sheep were there at the beginning'",_ said the wizard.

 **" The answer is 60, if they answer wrong, you have won".**

" 60, I am sure it's sixty", said Heather.

 **" Oh, she figured it out instantly, let them have this one, but you must get the next one wrong, or you're trapped".**

" We think the answer is sixty", said Heather.

" Correct it is, the wolves took half of sixty which is 30, leaving 30, then they took a third of 30 which is 10, leaving 20, and finally they took a quarter of 20 which is 5, leaving 15, you know, you could have even multiplied 15 4 times, and you would have the answer, anyway, you're correct", said the wizard, the score is now 2-2, the last one decides the fate.

" Okay this is your last chance, answer is correctly to pass, ' _You can hear, and touch this object, but you can't see it, what is it'",_ said the wizard.

 **" Natalie, the answer is air, if they answer that, you're trapped".**

" Should we take a guess", said Natalie.

" I think the answer is air", said Emma.

 **" No, convince them, speak up".**

" We think the answer is air", said Emma.

" Correct, the answer is air, congratulations you've passed", said the wizard.

 **" YOUR TIME IS UP, YOU HAVE PASSED",** shouted the voice.

* * *

" Another pass, from another former successful saboteur, are they seriously losing their touch", said the caretaker.

* * *

The unfortunates lined up again.

 **" You have passed, therefore the saboteur is automatically locked in the room, but before I reveal the unlucky unfortunate, who do you think the saboteur was, Travis, who do you think the saboteur was",** said the voice.

" I think it was Heather, because she kept suggesting the wrong answers", said Travis.

 **"** **Heather"**.

" I think the saboteur was Travis, because he wasn't saying anything", said Heather.

 **" Emma".**

" I think the saboteur was Travis as well, because he wasn't pitching in, and only left the rest of us to answer the riddles", said Emma.

" **Natalie, who do you think the saboteur was".**

" I think the saboteur was Heather, because she was the one suggesting we skip the riddles", said Natalie.

 **" You have voted for Travis and Heather, however you have passed so the saboteur is still locked in the room, and I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact... Natalie"** , said the voice.

" Seriously", said Emma, shocked.

 **" Natalie you failed miserably to sabotage the challenge, therefore you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor",** said the voice.

The trapdoor then opened and Emma, Travis and Heather hopped down it, and then the door closed, leaving Heather in the room.

" **Natalie, why do you think you failed as the saboteur** ", said the voice.

" Because the team knew the answers already, and I couldn't convince them good enough", said Natalie.

" **How do you feel about being trapped** ".

" Annoyed because I'm stuck with him", said Natalie, pointing at the wizard.

" What did I do", said the wizard.

The ghosts of Jeff, Jennifer and Nigel then surrounded Natalie.

" **Poor unfortunate Natalie, YOU'RE TRAPPED** ", shouted the voice.

* * *

The caretaker watched through the window of the forth floor where Natalie stands, trapped.

" Well, Natalie was successful sabotaging the fourth floor two years ago, she didn't repeat history this time, however, we have Emma, Travis and Heather left now, if Emma gets trapped on the third floor, then Travis and Heather will fight for freedom, just like last year", said the caretaker.

* * *

Emma, Travis and Heather find themselves in a forest, surrounded by trees with faces on them, then three ghost appeared in front of them, the ghosts of Rebecca, Wayne and Connie.

 **" In 2015, James, Emma and Rebecca played the ghostly maze, James was the saboteur and he made the fail, and after drawing straws Rebecca drew the short straw, in 2016, Natalie, Kaitlin and Wayne played the dark forest, Wayne was the saboteur, but the team passed and Wayne was Trapped, and in 2017, Travis, Heather and Connie played the ghostly maze, Connie was the saboteur and the team passed and she was trapped, and Heather and Travis are together on the same floor",** said the voice.

And the three ghosts disappeared.

 **Floor three: The Dark Forest.**

 _There are a lot of tree in this challenge, the unfortunates must find three gems in some of the trees, others are evil, if they find three evil trees, they fail._

* * *

" Three are still in the game, two will move on to the last round, one will trapped in that floor, it's time to pick the last saboteur for this year", said the caretaker.

* * *

Emma, Travis and Heather stood in line in the middle of the forest.

 **" Heather, do not react, you are the saboteur, it is your job to ensure your team fail this challenge, you can do this by leading your team to the evil trees, all of the evil trees have triangle eyes, I will guide you through your whisper clip",** said the voice, whispering through Heather's ear.

* * *

" Heather is the saboteur, what are the chances of that, well 1 in 3, it's math", said the caretaker.

* * *

 **" UNFORTUNATES, this is the dark forest, to pass, you must avoid the evil trees and find three gems, let the challenge begin, NOW",** shouted the voice.

The three looked around the forest.

 **" Remember Heather, trees with Triangle eyes are evil"** ,

" Let's try this one", said Emma, pointing at a tree, close to her.

" **Agree with Emma, that has triangle eyes".**

Emma put her hand in the hole of the tree and the tree begins shaking, that saboteur leads 1-0.

 **" Excellent, that's one to you".**

Travis approached the second tree.

" How about we go for this one", said Travis.

" Sure", said Heather.

 **" Excellent, you'll earn their trust".**

Travis pulls out a gem from the tree, the score is now 1-1.

 **" Now, find an evil tree".**

Heather approached a tree near the window, it has triangle eyes.

" Let's go for this tree", said Heather.

 **" Okay, don't sound too obvious".**

The tree starts moving and Heather backs away from the tree, she leads 2-1.

 **" Just one more Heather, and you have done it".**

Emma Approaches a tree further back.

" We'll try this one, I think it's not evil", said Emma.

" Okay", said Heather.

 **" Excellent, you've done it, and that last one was Emma's fault".**

The tree starts shaking, and Emma backs away.

 **" YOUR TIME IS UP, YOU HAVE FAILED, MISERABLY", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" The saboteur did an outstanding job, but it's not over yet", said the caretaker.

* * *

" **Unfortunates, you have failed miserably, therefore the saboteur has succeeded, but have they remained undetected, you must now vote for who you think the saboteur was, Heather, who do you think the saboteur was** ", said the voice.

" I think the saboteur was Emma because the last tree we got wrong was her fault", said Heather.

 **" Emma".**

" I think the saboteur was Travis because he was more quiet than the rest of us", said Emma.

 **" Travis, who do you think the saboteur was, and why".**

" I think the saboteur was Emma, because she kept suggesting the wrong trees", said Travis.

" **You have voted for Emma, I can now reveal, the saboteur was in fact... Heather** ", said the voice.

" What", said Travis, surprised.

 **" Emma, you will not be leaving this room, Travis and Heather will take part in the fight for freedom"** , said the voice.

* * *

" I'm a physic, I predicted Emma to be trapped, and she's trapped", said the caretaker.

* * *

The trapdoor then opens, and both Travis and Heather hop down to the next floor, the trapdoor then closes leaving Emma in the room.

 **" Emma, why do you think the others voted for you",** said the voice.

" Because I kept making the wrong choices", said Emma.

 **" How do you feel about being trapped".**

" Okay, because even though I didn't win the second time, I glad this time I made it in the top three", said Emma, the ghosts of Rebecca, Wayne and Connie reappeared, and began to surround Emma.

 **" Poor unfortunate Emma, YOU'RE TRAPPED",** shouted the voice.

* * *

The caretaker watches as Emma stands in front of the window, trapped on the third floor.

" Well, Emma is next saboteur trapped, and that only leave Travis and Heather, just like last year, but will they escape together", said the caretaker.

 **" FLOOR TWO: FIGHT FOR FREEDOM",** shouted the voice.

" The fight for freedom, the last challenge of the day, and the decider of who goes free", said the caretaker.

 _The remaining two unfortunates must answer questions about their time in the tower, the winner escapes, the loser will be trapped._

* * *

 **" Unfortunates, this is your fight for freedom, I will ask questions about your time in the tower, get it right you take one step closer to the key, get it wrong and your opponent takes the step, its a race to the key, and it takes four steps to get to it, Travis, the first question goes to you, how many riddles were read in the wizard of IQ",** said the voice.

" Five", said Travis.

 **" Correct, take a step towards the key"**

Travis leads 1-0.

 **" Heather, your first question, how many times were the bells rung in Medusa's lair".**

" Three", said Heather.

 **" Incorrect four, Travis, take Heather's step to the key".**

Travis leads 2-0.

 **" Travis in the witches cauldron, who was the color of the first liquid, poured in the cauldron".**

" Blue", said Travis.

 **" Incorrect, red, Heather, take Travis's step towards the key".**

Travis still leads 2-1.

 **" Heather, what was the name of the game played on floor three"**

" The dark forest", said Heather.

 **" Correct, take a step towards the key".**

They are tied 2-2.

 **" Travis, in the witches cauldron, passed or failed",**

" Failed", said Travis.

 **" Incorrect, passed, Heather, take Travis's step towards the key".**

Heather now leads 3-2.

 **" Heather, if you answer this question correctly, you go free, if not then it's a tie, who got trapped in Medusa's lair".**

" James", said Travis.

 **" Incorrect, it was Kaitlin, Travis, take Heather's step towards the key".**

It was tied 3-3.

 **" Well then, Travis and Heather, you are both tied, I have two questions left, one for each of you, if you both answer correctly, you both escape, if you both answer incorrectly, you're both trapped, Travis, you first, who was the saboteur on floor six".**

" James", said Travis.

 **" Incorrect, it was you of course, you have failed miserably, and will not be leaving this room, Heather, answer this question correct you'll escape the tower alone, answer the question incorrectly, you'll be trapped with Travis, and no one escapes, who was the saboteur in the wizard of IQ".**

" Natalie", said Heather.

 **" Correct, congratulations Heather you have won the key of freedom, Travis, how do you fell about being trapped", said the voice.**

" I feel shocked, last year I was able to escape the tower, this year I didn't, but I'm glad I was able to reach this floor just like last year", said Travis.

 **" Poor unfortunate Travis, YOU'RE TRAPPED", shouted the voice.**

 **" Heather you have won your freedom, take the key an leave the tower, before I change my mind",** said the voice.

Heather grabbed the key, and jumped down the trapdoor and it closes leaving Travis in the room.

* * *

As Travis stands by the window of the second floor, the door of the exit opens, and Heather slides out.

" FREEDOM", she shouts, as she makes her way to the boat.

* * *

" Meh, look at Heather, on her off back home, and the others are trapped all alone, this time we only had one unfortunate leave, those other five unfortunates were lucky enough to escape the tower last time, but they weren't so lucky this time, and if Heather got that last question wrong she'd be trapped as well, and no one escapes, anyway that's it until next year, and I'll be expecting a new batch of unfortunates as well, and as for you, you better Skedaddle, you wouldn't want to be, TRAPPED", said the caretaker.

 **The end.**


End file.
